The present invention relates generally to method and means for compacting expansible products that may be compressed into smaller size for compact packaging. More particularly, it teaches a method and means wherein one or more of normally expanded products are compressed and compacted within a container, as a carton, by the use of a compacting or compressing force applied by a convenient hydraulically or pneumatically operated platen of a press and retained compressed therein by the use of a retainer inserted into the container.
Bulky air filled or otherwise expanded but compressible products such as, for example, sleep pillows, by reason of their fibrous filler material which cause them to entrap air, require a greater area in their normal, expanded condition than would otherwise be required if the products were compressed and the air would be removed therefrom. As can readily be appreciated if such expanded products were packaged for shipment in such normal uncompressed condition, they would require larger shipping packages or containers than if their size can be materially reduced. The result can effect substantial savings in storage space, shipping costs and the lowered cost of smaller cartons and other containers.
Many different methods for compressing such bulky normally expanded or enlarged compressible products have been heretofore used. For example, certain of such methods employ a vacuum device for compressing the products during packaging with the vacuum being stopped upon completion of the packaging operation. Other methods include the use of a platen which compresses the products in the package or carton. Typical platen press devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,320 which issued to Andrew J. Harriss, Jr. et al on Mar. 7, 1967; 3,541,752 which issued to Irving Ness on Nov. 24, 1970; 3,557,683 which issued to John A. Boyd on Jan. 26, 1971; 3,824,758 which issued to Joel C. Hart et al on July 23, 1974; 3,925,962 which issued to Werner Knopf et al on Dec. 16, 1975; and 4,121,399 which issued to Emile Verville on Oct. 24, 1978.
While all of the aforementioned prior art patents teach some variation of a method and/or apparatus for compressing bulky products utilizing a platen press, each of said methods and/or apparatuses, all suffer in their failure to teach the ability to positively retain the bulky product in its compressed state during completion of the packaging operation. The reason for this shortcoming is a problem inherent in the basic design of the prior art method and apparatuses.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and means for compressing bulky, normally expanded products for compact packaging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and means for use in compressing bulky products into a compact package utilizing a press for compressing and decreasing the size of the bulky products.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and means for use in compressing bulky products for compact packaging wherein a force applying press is used for compressing the products, and independent retention means is employed to retain the products in their compressed condition for packaging after withdrawal of the compressing force of the press.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a method and means for compressing bulky, expanded products for packaging as described herein wherein the independent compression retention means is removable from the package after completion of the packaging operation.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and means for compressing bulky products for packaging as described herein wherein guide means are provided to insure that the independent compression retention means do not damage the products that are compressed compactly within their carton or other container.